overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Tuareninya Veyron
: "My happiness is being together with Sebas-sama. So, please, take me with you." ::- Tuare To Sebas Tian. Tuareninya Veyron (ツアレニーニャ・ベイロン) is a maid apprentice of the Great Tomb of Nazarick under Sebas Tian's supervision and she is also under the protection of Ainz Ooal Gown. She is the older sister of Ninya. Appearance Tuare has blonde hair and turquoise eyes. She is considered as a girl who possessed an adorable charm. According to Ainz Ooal Gown, she bears a striking resemblance to her deceased younger sister, Ninya. Personality She has very low self esteem and tends to dislike humans due to their mistreatment towards her, and is afraid of going outside due to the threat of recapture. She is greatly attracted to Sebas, and trusts him, even though he has previously attempted to kill her. After the trauma, she experienced in the hands of humans, she now prefers to stay away from human civilization. Background Tuare was very close to her younger sister as she knows various things about her. Ninya mentioned that her older sister was taken by a noble but that she still doesn't know what happened to her. It became clear that she was sold into slavery. At some point she was sold to a brothel, and after severe abuse, was about to be disposed of when Sebas encountered her. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Tuare was saved by Sebas Tian when she was about to be disposed by the brothel. She is later taken by Sebas to their mansion for shelter and was healed by Solution Epsilon. She became a maid in their mansion so that they can blend in better for their mission. Tuare was then evaluated by Ainz Ooal Gown himself, when he came to the mansion to investigate Solution's claim that Sebas Tian had gone rogue. Ainz Ooal Gown wanted to erase the human's memories of her encounter with Sebas Tian and send her off, however, when faced with possibility of forgetting her savior the young woman refused, wishing to go with the old butler. After she told Ainz Ooal Gown her full name, it revealed her relationship with Ninya. She was later accepted into Nazarick due to Ainz wanting repay a debt to her younger sister, Ninya. During the interim when Nazarick withdrew its forces from the mansion where Solution and Sebas were stationed at, Tuare was kidnapped by Six Arms. Sebas along with the assistance of Lockymer, Climb and Brain stormed Six Arms hideout. After dispatching the criminals, Sebas found Tuare unharmed and decided to relocate her back to the Great Tomb of Nazarick for safety. The Pleiades Day Arc Abilities Tuare is capable of making meals. She cooks mostly home-made meals. Known Classes * Maid (Common) Level 1 * Slave (Common) Level 2 Relationships Sebas Tian Tuare is indebted to Sebas Tian, as he selflessly rescued her from her horrible life as a brothel slave. Being the first person to treat her as a human being, instead of an object or a toy, the young woman eventually became smitten with the aged butler. This affection towards him is to the point of willingly braving the potential dangers of Nazarick just to be with him. Ninya She is glad to leave the human world behind and go to Nazarick, but wishes to see her sister again. She still does not know about the death of Ninya. Ainz Ooal Gown Ainz considers accepting her into Nazarick as a form of repayment to her dead sister Ninya, since her diary allowed him to grasp some information about the New World. Pestonya Shortcake Wanko Currently Tuare is working as a maid under Pestonya's supervision. Pestonya supports her love for Sebas. Trivia * She is the first human from the New World that Ainz accepted in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Quotes * (To Sebas): "I wanted to see my younger sister once again… But I don't particularly want to remember the past." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Farmers Category:Slaves Category:Cooks Category:Maids Category:Nazarick